pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SS001
is the 1st episode of Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield. Synopsis Four years ago in one of the forests of Kanto, there was a lonely Pichu. This young Pichu had a certain encounter and farewell. Episode Plot The young Ash rushes downstairs to show his mom a poster advertising Professor Oak's Pokémon camp. Seeing her son's enthusiasm, Delia agrees to sign him up right away. But Delia warns him that he will have to go to Oaks lab alone because she has other things to do on that day. Because of his excitement, Ash is too distracted to listen. Meanwhile, in the forested outskirts of Pallet Town, a young Pichu observes his surrounds. A group of Butterfree surrounds Pichu, causing him to twirl in excitement. Suddenly an Ekans launches forward. To defend himself from the predator, Pichu delivers a Thunder Shock. Ekans slithers back to its burrow to recover from the shock, while the electrical discharge leaves Pichu exhausted. Pichu quickly recovers, and notices, that he is all alone, unlike all the other wild Pokémon. As he contemplates his situation, a group of Koffing float by and unleashes a horrible smelling gas. The bad smell causes Pichu to become disorientated, and fall over a cliff. After crashing through a tree, a Kangaskhan manages to catch Pichu from his fall. Pichu is initially frightened by the large Kangaskhan mother but quickly befriends her and her child. As the Kangaskhan herd prepare to leave, the mother places Pichu in her pouch. The herd stops at some Oran Berry trees for a feed, with both the Kangaskhan baby and Pichu each getting a whole Berry to enjoy. Having finally found a place where he is taken care of, Pichu continues to live with the Kangaskhan family. Several weeks later, the day of Professor Oak's camp has arrived. While many of the attendees including Koharu and her friend Go have arrived on time, Ash is still sleeping. Go and Koharu are eager to begin their field trip, so Professor Oak decides to set off and stop waiting for Ash. Ash eventually wakes up, and in a panic, he rushes out of home still wearing his pajamas. During the forest excursion, the kids and Oak observe a young Trainer catching herself a Caterpie. During the day, Go continues to showcase his Pokémon knowledge, identifying every Pokémon in sight and reciting facts about them. While the other kids are impressed, Koharu tells Go to allow Professor Oak to do the talking instead. However, Go continues to show off his knowledge of Pokémon. Even correcting Oak on his statement that all Pokémon evolve. While Oak leads the group over a bridge, Go and Koharu lag behind. Koharu tells Go that he should focus on making friends instead, but Go insists that he wants to find a rare and never-before-seen Pokémon. Koharu dismisses Go's ambition as a dream, but Go asserts that it is the future. The cry of a Nidoking attracts their attention, and Go is surprised by Nidoking's opponent, a Mew. Nidoking uses Earth Power, but Mew simply Teleports to evade. Mew replies with the same move, which easily hits the Nidoking. As Nidoking attempts a Sludge Wave, Mew Teleports away again before retaliating with the same move once again. Nidoking becomes frustrated and launches a Fire Blast at his shifty opponent, though Mew again evades and then proceeds to defeat Nidoking with its own Fire Blast. Koharu and Go are impressed by the mysterious Pokémon, and they chase it as it flies away. In their search, the pair comes across a Magmar, though Mew quickly Transforms to its regular form to reveal itself. Mew leaves yet again with Go and Koharu in a hunt, transforming into a Tauros to run across the land before changing into a Lapras to travel downstream on the river. Elsewhere, Pichu continues to enjoy his time with the Kangaskhan family. He plays a game of hide-and-seek but is quickly spotted by the Kangaskhan baby, ending the round. While searching for Pichu again, the young Kangaskhan spots a Lapras as it cruises down the river. Lapras reveals itself to be Mew, who quickly takes interest in the Kangaskhan baby. Mew overhears Go and Koharu’s voices and flies away. But the Kangaskhan baby climbs over the ledges to follow its mysterious encounter. Meanwhile, the Kangaskhan mothers call their babies out for a Chansey egg meal. Pichu and the Kangaskhan mother soon notice the infant's absence and begin to search for it. The search party makes their way over to the stream, where they overhear the young Kangaskhan's cry. While chasing after Mew, the ledge, unfortunately, broke apart underneath Kangaskhan, sending it hurtling towards the water below. Koharu and Go stop as they hear the young ones screams. Mew turns back and promptly uses Psychic to save the Kangaskhan baby from harm, and returning her to her mother’s arms. With the family reunited, Mew soars away. Afterward, Professor Oak rushes towards the two kids, relieved that they have finally found them. While returning to the rest of the group, Oak thinks that they've encountered a Mew, a Mythical Pokémon speculated to contain the genes of all Pokémon. Hearing this, Go sets his sights on catching Mew one day. Ash, meanwhile, sits on his bed at home, having missed the camp entirely. Some time passes, with both Pichu and the Kangaskhan baby having grown a lot. The Kangaskhan herd seeks shelter from a rainstorm in a cave. While the Kangaskhan are fast asleep, Pichu leaves his adoptive mother's pouch. He takes a moment to observe his family as they sleep, and ventures outside with a tear in his eye. Grateful for their kindness and company, Pichu suddenly evolves into a Pikachu. Looking in a nearby puddle, Pikachu is initially startled by his unfamiliar reflection before twirling around in excitement. Pikachu waves goodbye to his family before leaving under the cover of nightfall. Years later, Professor Oak gives this very Pikachu to Ash Ketchum, an aspiring young Trainer. Pikachu, however, isn't too thrilled by his new master's enthusiasm and replies with an angry Thunder Shock. However, as time passes, Ash and Pikachu continue to become a formidable and inseparable duo with an unbreakable friendship. Debuts Characters *Go *Koharu Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Pichu (JP) *This is the first episode to air in Japan after the release of Pokémon Sword and Shield. *This episode is a prequel to the Original Series. **This episode is also chronological appearances of Pichu and Mew species. *This is the first episode of a new series that does not showcase a new Pokémon. *This the first episode to show about the Key Pokémon's flashback. Gallery Ash showing the poster for the Pokémon camp. SS001 2.png Delia reminding Ash, that he will be alone on the day of the camp. SS001 3.png Ash's Pikachu (who is still a Pichu) first appearing (as of the timeline of the show). SS001 4.png Pichu playing with Butterfree SS001 5.png Pichu getting befriended by the Kangaskhan family. SS001 6.png Pichu and the Kangaskhan baby in its mom's pouch. SS001 7.png Pichu playing with the Kangaskhan baby. SS001 8.png Go and Koharu at the Pokémon Camp SS001 9.png Ash oversleeping SS001 10.png Go shows how talented and informed he is about Pokémon. SS001 11.png Mew fighting with Nidoking. SS001 12.png Mew playing with the Kangaskhan baby. (or the other way around) SS001 13.png Mew gets spotted by Go and Koharu. SS001 14.png Mew using Psychic SS001 15.png Mew using Psychic at the Kangaskhan baby. SS001 16.png The Kangaskhan family getting reunited. SS001 17.png Oak finally found Go and Koharu. SS001 18.png Ash being sad, because he overslept, despite being warned by his mom. SS001 19.png Pichu leaving the Kangaskhan family. SS001 20.png Pichu remembering all the fun he had. SS001 21.png Pichu saying goodbye. SS001 22.png Pichu evolving into Pikachu. SS001 23.png The evolved Pikachu exploring his new body. SS001 24.png Ash getting Pikachu from Professor Oak. SS001 25.png Ash releasing Pikachu from his Pokéball. SS001 26.png Pikachu doesn't like its new trainer. SS001 27.png (time skip) Ash and Pikachu in the current timeline, showing that they've become best friends. SS001 28.png Koharu with her friends. SS001 29.png Go near Vermilion City SS001 30.png A mysterious ending with Go. "The future already lies in my hands!" This is from the translation of the Japanese episode when official English dub is released, it will be replaced. }} Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes by one-time screenplayers Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Shinichi Yoshino Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears